mmslfandomcom-20200215-history
Lillibeth Kathleen Bennet
Lillibeth Kathleen Bennet, or 'Lil', as she is commonly called, was born on the 13th August of 2006 in Edinburgh, Scotland. She is currently about to start her seventh year at Hogwarts (September 2023), while she holds the titles of Quidditch Captain for her house, as well as prefect. (('OOC Note:' Page under construction! All the information posted here shall not be used icly unless there are rumours or facts that people already know, for example being the sibling of the Bennet twins, among other things)). Biography Family Background: Born in Edinburgh, Scotland, to Effie Boyd (a muggle from Edinburgh as well) and Charles Bennet (a wizard born in Bath, England), Lil is the third child from the couple who met on a rainy night. Their first two sons are the twins Khay and Kyle Bennet. -The Wizarding Bennets: The Bennet Family had their origins somewhere near what today is Coventry, Leicestershire, away from the muggles, in a wizarding community. They held their pureblood status for many generations, until the grandfather of Lillibeth's grandfather married a muggleborn. It was then when Thomas Carolus Bennet (Coventry, 1893 - Bath, 1996) decided to move with his newly wife, Mary Kathleen Steward (York, 1905- Bath, 1983), to the city of Bath, where they would live along with other wizards and witches, all mixed with the muggles. Back then, it was a great step for a wizard family to take, and Thomas and his wife got pointed as a 'disgrace' by many of the most elitist Bennet, among others. Nevertheless, and despite what other people said, the Bennets had a great start in Bath. Thomas was what muggles called 'an erudite', and soon after he would be teaching either muggles or wizards. Mary Kathleen, even if muggleborn, was quite a witch, and she was more than excellent in potions, which she used mainly to heal or... on cooking recipes. In this way, the couple earned their position in both worlds, and soon they would establish their family with the first twins mentioned ever on the family: Marianne (Bath, 1926-2015) and Meredith (Bath, 1926-?). Both twins were excellent witches, and while Marianne got sorted into Gryffindor when attending to Hogwarts, Meredith was the perfect Hufflepuff, just as her mother. Sadly, Meredith got involved with a wizard of no-good reputation, and only five years after her graduation, she went missing. Bad tongues said that she got killed in the most of the horrible ways, but there were never any proofs for that, nor any body found, nor a witness to explain where was she. It was a horrible moment for the Bennet Family, and they said Mary stopped baking or brewing potions for years. Marianne Kathleen Bennet was devastated after Meredith's missing -she never would admit her sister was killed-, but seeing how her mother was giving up on the joy of life, and how her father was struggling to carry on and take care of the family, the brave young woman decided to also make her best effort, and continue studying and learning, to become a professor in Hogwarts. Succeeding, Marianne soon became Potions professor. It was on her first year teaching, when she met the love of her life: Owain Augustus Jones (Essex, 1924- Bath, 2005), a quiet and shy Ghoul Studies professor who needed exactly three months to take the courage to tell her 'hello'. Tall, pale and dark haired with grey eyes, Owain was just the type to seem in his own world more than in the real one, and as decided and fierce as was Marianne, at first she thought he was ignoring her, for perhaps being a professor of a subject with more 'importance' -in her mind- than a mere case of Ghoul Studies. It turned out that Mr Jones had fell in love with her the first time he saw her: a bold redhead trying to deal with a gnome in the grounds of Hogwarts, when they both were students. Of course, he was a couple of years older, and a Slytherin, but people knew about the Bennet Twins, one Gryffindor, one Hufflepuff. Owain never forgot about her, and even when the next year he was graduated and his life walked another path, the surprise wasn't little, when he met her again eight years after their first encounter, although this time, she was one of his colleagues. They say life has its secret meanings, and whether they expected it or not, Marianne was fated to him. Their love was pure, sweet and passionate at the same time, and after two years they were married. The couple had four children: Matthew, (n. 1949) the eldest, whom they feared he might be a squib, as he didn't show any magical signs until he was 10, Rosalie (n.1951), the second, who was a soft and sweet girl, but really smart, and got sorted into Ravenclaw -just as his grandfather, Thomas Carolus Bennet-, Theodorus (n. 1952), an hyperactive boy who ended up in Gryffindor, and Evelynn (n.1954)... The youngest, who looked just as fierce as her mother. She was a lion as well. Despite his beginning as an-almost squib, Matthew James Jones got sorted into Slytherin and after graduating, he succeeded in his life and became an auror. He married a witch he met in one of his missions: Anya Kozlova, a Russian sort of auror, who worked as a spy for the American no-majs, during the Cold War. Matthew and Anya moved to America and settled there. Rosalie Erys Jones never married. She fell in love with her best friend, a Ravenclaw muggleborn witch named Abigail Fionnualla Donaghue. They were meant to each other, and even if they only were seen as 'just friends' in the eyes of the rest, they knew their love was real. After Hogwarts, they moved to Edinburgh, where Abigail was from. Rosalie became a writer, and Abigail illustrated Rosie's stories. They never had children. The younger of the Jones-Bennet boys, Theodorus Augustus, became a Quidditch sensation. He was more than good during his Hogwarts years, and after graduating, he decided to become a professional. Motivated by some sense of loyalty to the Bennet family, he decided, along with Evelynn, to adopt the Bennet name as his, which his father decided to accept, for some kind of mystery. Evelynn Kathleen Bennet was a troublemaker. She had the fire, she was bold, and over this all, she loved her family and her grandparents. That's why it was actually her idea to adopt the Bennet name, instead of the Jones one. Theo was just a 'little pawn' -with all the love of the world- to use as the needed pressure to get what she desired. She wasn't evil or mean. She just knew what she wanted, and that was how to live in the world as she pleased. After all, she attended Hogwarts during the 'Swinging Sixties' and it was a time for revolution, no matter what. She excelled in Potions, Transfigurations and Defense Against the Dark Arts, although she was a totally zero when it came to Herbology, History of Magic or Care of Magical Creatures. Evie was also good at Quidditch, just as her brother. While attending Hogwarts, she got herself a tough enemy: James F. Allen (Cheltenham, 1953). Despite belonging to the same house, the pair could never stop competing about anything, even on things where they both knew Evie would instantly fail. As they grew up, it was obvious that they both loved each other, although they would never recognise it. The worst day for James with that bold redhead, was when she learnt what was the meaning of the F. on his name. Evelynn would never stop calling him as Fitzwilliam, not even until the end of their days. After attending their last Yule Ball together -just because they were bored, as they tell the story now-, Evelynn was walking with her shoes on her hand, next to James in some awkward silence. It was then when she suddenly stopped, grabbed his arm, stared into his green eyes and pronounced the words: "Alright. I will marry you. But our kids get to use my last name. I've fought a lot for keeping it, and ain't no man on Earth able to take it away from me or my descendants!" Her icy eyes were paradoxically on fire, and as the tall and blond guy was in some sort of shock, she decided it was enough, and kissed him as she had never kissed anyone before. It is unnecessary to point how delighted James was, and losing his last name for getting the love of his life, wasn't that much of a bad deal for him. Of course, his family wouldn't say the same, and when the couple decided to marry, his parents decided to boycott their youngest son, as he had brought them damage to the reputation of their name. They settled in Bath as well, home of the Bennet family, and raised up two kids: Cara Meredith (Bath, 1976-?) and Charles Fitzwilliam Bennet (Bath, 1981). Sorted into Slytherin, Cara seemed to carry the horrible fate that the name 'Meredith' implied. After being with not really good companies during the battle of Hogwarts and years prior, the kind yet decided girl was no where to be found. Some said she died during the battle, and not on the 'good' side. Other said she was seen around different places around Europe, always nervous, as if she feared someone or something following her. The truth? Was never revealed, apart from being another sad episode for the Bennet Family. Charles F. Bennet was sorted into Ravenclaw. He was such a quiet, tall, dark haired and skinny boy. Always with books, always with something to learn. He was interested in every sort of things, and his icy blue eyes always were brighting when he could find the most satisfactory answer for him. Some said he looked just like Professor Jones, his grandfather, but a bit more social. Girls loved him, but he never seemed to like any back during his student days, fact that made some think that he might be interested in boys, perhaps. Truth was, Charles was in love with History. And the passion and soul he put into it, made him crush a few hearts, even when he would never realise it. He always thought people stared at him because he was a weird person and they didn't like him, but it was quite the opposite. When he graduated, he thought about getting a position in Hogwarts as a professor, but he knew it wasn't going to be as good as he expected: so he decided to pass his knowledge and his love for History through books. At first, he wasn't successful, but with time, the 'writer Charles F. Bennet' began to be a recognised name inside the wizarding world. After some love affairs -none of a bigger importance-, Bennet would still be single, thinking that no one was interesting enough to amuse him at all... ...Until that rainy day, when he apparated by mistake near a road, on his way to Edinburgh to visit Aunts Rosie and Abi. The muggle woman was kicking what they called a car. She was furious at it, and threatening the empty vehicle with 'kill it with fire, if it didn't behave', followed by some sort of 'pleaaase, pleaaase, don't leave me. I love you. I will always love you. Just work a little beeet mooore... Come on, poppet..'. Charles couldn't less than let a laughter off. The situation was comical, despite his mistake, and the poor woman being desperate. As someone interested in everything as he was, Charles knew about muggles and their ways to live, and during the years, he had made some acquaintances among them, even adopting some of their 'useful life hacks', as for example, carrying a mobile phone at times. Knowing the woman might need help, he approached towards her in his most attentive way... Only to receive back a shoe thrown back at his head and a threaten of 'BACK OFF MATE, OR I WILL KILL YOU WITH FIRE. I HAVE A CAR, AND I WON'T HESITATE TO USE IT'. Confused on how the woman would use the car, Charles raised a hand instinctively, in order to calm her down. It took him around half an hour to actually make her believe he meant no harm, and that he actually wanted to help her. It turned out her name was Effie, Effie Boyd. She was a costume designer based on Edinburgh, and she was late to deliver some of her creations for the set of some 'BeeBeeCeeseries' -as Charles understood, not really sure on what was that-, that were needed for next hours. Charles would never admit how he had to use a bit of magic to make the engine work, and how she had to be 'slightly obliviated' for some minutes. But he had. And she would never remember how he just appeared there, as some sort of magic. At least not until five years after, when Charles finally decided to show her the truth about him and his world. Of course, before that, many silly fights and dates happened. Charles wanted to be sure that he wouldn't harm her if he revealed what he really was. But Effie was more than ready to welcome him and his world. She was happy with him, they sort of completed each other, and she would teach him anything he doubted about her own world. Strangely enough, Effie was also a red haired woman, just as some of the Bennet ones. Perhaps that was also what made him accept it was fate. They married in 2004 in Edinburgh, where they settled, next to her family and part of his. In 2005, the couple had their first children: the second twins in the history of their family, Khay Theodore Bennet and Kyle Fitzwilliam Bennet. A year after, their last child was born: Lillibeth Kathleen Bennet. -The Muggle Boyd Family: Always related to the artistic side of the world, the Boyd family was quite noticeable when at the start of the 20th Century the Arts and Crafts movement was quite popular. Glasgow could have Charles Rennie Mackintosh and The Four, but Edinburgh also had great artists during the era, and one of those designers was Alan P. Boyd (Edinburgh, 1891 - Edinburgh 1954), a new architect inspired by Antoni Gaudi's Modernisme and Alfons Mucha's Art-Nouveau. Even if not really famous, Alan had some important jobs around the city, and apart from building the house where next generations of Boyds would live, he also designed one of the major buildings used by the council of the city. In 1912, he married to Effie M. Buchanan (Glasgow, 1896 - Edinburgh, 1925), a very cheerful woman, four years younger than him. From this marriage only two kids would survive: Grieg (Edinburgh, 1913 - Vienna, 1973) and Ian (Edinburgh, 1915-2005). A third boy would be born too, Evander (Edinburgh, 1916-1923), but unfortunately he would die at the age of seven, after a severe cause of pneumonia. The family would never recover after this, and Mrs Boyd only lasted two years after their youngest son's death. Alan was left as a single parent, with a Grieg -by that time thirteen- and Ian -eleven-. Both boys would graduate from The University of Edinburgh, one becoming a doctor, perhaps with hopes of help people as his younger brother and mother, and Ian following his father's steps, becoming an architect. While Grieg was busy being concerned about how healing people, and actually presented himself in hopes to help on the Allies Side during the WWII, Ian also offered his services, but never was taken to the front lines, for one reason or another. After the end of the war, Ian returned to Edinburgh, while Grieg enlisted himself to continue offering his services with the British Commonwealth Forces Korea, during the Korean war at the beginning of the 1950s. Grieg would never marry or have children, and died at the age of 60, after helping to save thousands of lives. Ian, once he was back in Edinburgh, met a dressmaker named Kirstie Douglas (Aberdeen, 1922- Edinburgh, 2009). She was seven years younger than him, and was trying to make her way following the steps of her heroine, Coco Chanel. The couple married in 1946, when the peace in the world was setting up. The couple had three kids Glenn (Edinburgh, 1949- London, 2020), Jamie (Edinburgh 1952) and Keith (Edinburgh, 1953). Glenn would follow his uncle steps in medicine, while Jamie and Keith would continue on the design path, being architect and illustrator respectively. Glenn married and moved to London, while Jamie -also married- continued to live in Edinburgh where him and Keith would start a design studio. It was right after the siblings started their studio, back in 1975, when Keith met a photographer called Isla Hepburn (Melrose, 1946), nine years older than him. She was beautiful, long brown hair, slightly freckled skin and green eyes. His crush was instantly, although her, being older than him, wouldn't recognise she was as attracted as he was. After a year of an intense yet complicated relationship, the couple decided to marry and two children were born from that union: Ewan (Edinburgh, 1977) and Effie (Edinburgh, 1981). Ewan looked just as his father, serious, blond blue eyed and quite pale, whilst Effie -named after Alan's wife- was a version of her mother, but redhaired, as some of the members of her family. Ewan and Effie grew up together, and both were quite interested in design and photography, and both graduated from Edinburght College of Art, the first in photography, and the second as a fashion designer. It was on her placement year when Effie met Charles, on that rainy night that would join the legacy of a muggle family with a wizardy one. Life Before Hogwarts: Being in the middle of such different kind of families, Lil and her siblings grew up being quite informed about both worlds. The Boyds accepted the meaning of having their daughter married to someone who was a wizard, and agreed to keep the secret between them, and Ewan. Besides... Who would believe them, if they told anyone? And, being honest, they loved to have grandchildren just like Khay, Kyle and Lil. The three kids attended to a muggle school until their ages of 11, even though they showed their condition at ages of 5 -Kyle and Khay- and 4 -Lil- at the same time, when they were playing and fighting over a volley ball and as the fight 'got intense', the three of them made the object fly... Quite... Away. Once Lil discovered her powers, she got very excited about everything she could learn about Hogwarts, now that she knew she was going to attend there in the future, but never left her interest about the muggle world as well, and even if she wanted, she wouldn't be able to, due to a big force called 'grandparents'. Effie's parents wouldn't leave the sibling ignore the Muggle world, as well as Charles' parents would do the same, so the family had to live in harmony between both worlds, respecting it and taking good care to not reveal things that weren't supposed to see the light. As years passed, Lil got used to behave 'muggleish' in front of relatives that weren't her grandparents or uncle among others, so she developed a good acting skill, which resulted to be quite useful for her in the future. The day Kyle and Khay went to Hogwarts, Lil felt really jealous because they would discover new things before her, and that made her sad, -plus she would miss the boys, even though she would NEVER admit it in her life-. That was her the slowest year in her life. Hogwarts Years 1-4 Fifth Year Personality Looks and Traits Skills Possessions Relationships Friendships Family Other Relationships Magical Abilities Category:Gryffindors